Lengths Loved Ones Will Go
by Angel C and H
Summary: Hayate Receives a letter from an unknown person with a job offer with money to repay his debt. However this offer also comes with a threat to Nagi's life if he doesn't oblige. What will he do? How will Nagi react if she finds out? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at the Sazenin estate. Hayate Ayasaki woke at 4:00am sharp to prepare breakfast.

Hayate POV

I wondered what Milady would like this morning so I decided to go for a breakfast omelette considering she loves eggs. Everything seemed to be going smootly when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Good Morning Hayate-kun" I turned to see Maria-san beginning her morning routine as well.

"Good Morning! Sleep well?" I asked

"Miss Nagi was a little restless but she managed to quiet down eventually" she responded

"Ah I see, you must really have it rough" I stated offering a sincere smile. We continued cooking, cleaning, organizing and all laundry that needed to be done before Milady woke up so we could attend to her with no prior responsibilities getting in the way. Time really seemed to fly but I didn't mind the peace and quiet of the morning. It was relaxing to me to be able to work in complete peacefullne-

"HAYATE! I'm huuungry" that familiar voice rang out to me. It's nearly been 2 years since Milady hired me as her butler. You'd think that her being 15 she'd grow up a little. Oh well, I don't mind serving her and her childish nature.

"Good Morning Milady!" I greeted "Why are you up so early on a Saturday?" I asked looking at the clock with both hands pointed at 12:00pm

"Don't make fun of me! I'm not lazy!" She yelled back

"Yes! Sure!" I retorted sighing a little. It's better not to get her on her bad side. I made tea for her and gave her the breakfast omelette which she seemed to be drooling over.

"WOW! SO GOOD!" She practicly vaccumed the whole thing down which was a big confidence booster for the day. It's always appreciated when she loves my food.

"Nothing but the best for Milady!" I held my fist to my chest triumphantly

"Yes!" Milady blushed in return. As I was preparing to move onto the rest of the day, Maria-san walked in holding a letter and extended it out to me.

"Hayate-Kun, this came for you today. It looks important. Do you know what it is?" She asked curiously

"I wasn't expecting anything so I really don't know what it could be" I informed. I took the letter and inside the envelope, there was a warning sign which read,

'Read this in private or bad things will happen to someone'

A sudden chill ran down my spine. Why was this so ominous? Who sent this? Who is the person bad things will happen to? I eyed the warning again to make sure I read it right.

"What is it Hayate-kun?" Maria-san asked.

"Um It's nothing! Just a letter from someone haha" I passed off, "I just need to do something in my room, I'll be right back!" I rushed off into my room to see the contents of the letter. Once I had shut the door, I unfolded the stationary. It read as follows,

'Good day Hayate,

If you are reading this, I trust you are alone. I have been watching you for some time now and I have to say your skills are beyond impressive. So, I wanted to offer you a proposal that you couldn't possibly turn down! Attached to the bottom of this letter is coordinates to 3,000,000 yen. 2 times the amount of your debt. If you agree, I will give you this money to pay off the Sazenins and you can work for me as my butler with no debt to your name and I will pay for everything you would need. Basically I'm offering you the best position anyone could ever ask for. Great Pay, no debt, although, expenses paid, what could be better that that?

I figure Nagi Sazenin might have a problem letting go of a butler that's way too good for her so all you would have to do is leave the money in your room right next to a resignation letter so she can't legally try to stop you since your debt will be more than paid off. Seriously, you can do way better than her and I can treat you so much better than she ever could.

Finally, I hope you've already made up your mind to work for me instead but if for some odd reason you don't want to I have no choice but to resort to this'

I panned down to see a picture of both Milady and Maria-san sleeping that previous night. I froze immediately. I continued to read.

'As you could probably guess, something unfortunate could happen to these two individuals if you didn't want to take this great opportunity. But you are probably wanting to break free of your chains and jump towards me! Send your reply to the return address posted on the bottom of this letter. I know you'll make the right decision. See you soon 3'

I put the letter down as sweat came rolling down my cheek. My mind was overloaded. 'I have enough money to pay my debts off! But how did they get that pictufe of Milday? Why do they want me? Would they do anything to Milday?' I thought as I scrambled to get a grasp on things.

"Hayate!" Milady barged into my room smiling, "Let's go shopping today!" I didn't even have time to respomd when she yanked me out of my room and before I knew it we were outside.

We began walking to get to the shopping district. I figured this would be a good time to see where I stand with Milady. "Milady may I ask a question?"

"Sure" she smiled back

"What would happen once my debt is paid off?" I asked

"What!?" She seemed horrified at my question

"Sorry Sorry! I was only asking hypothetically! No big meaning behind it at all!" I lied in a panic

"Oh... okay." she looked relived and slightly blushed my way a little bit "besides, with your debt you'd work here for me at least 50 more years" We kept walking but in silence when I felt that something wasn't right. I looked up and-

"MILADY LOOK OUT!" I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of a falling tree. I quickly investigated and saw a figure standing at the trunk of the tree pointing to their watch and holding stationary. 'Is that person related to the letter I received today? They must be.' I turned my focus back to my mistress, "Milady are you okay?" She looked at me with a blush on her face

"You'll protect me from anything so I'll always be okay" she responded shyly. We continued to shop until the end of the day. Once we returned to the mansion I went to my room to study. I walked over to my desk and saw another letter there. After the incident today I need to look at this. I opened the letter

'My dear Hayate,

To protect your current and soon to be ex-mistress, you have no choice but to come towards someone who actually wants you and will take much better care of you. So what will your answer be?

I want to hear from you soon! 3'

I grabbed a piece of stationary and a pen.

"I know what I must do"


	2. Chapter 2

*Hayate POV*

I struggled to write my own resignation letter to the people who gave me life, purpose and happiness.

'This is for the best. They will find a butler more qualified than I am' I thought to myself as a lame excuse for justification. I finished writing it and I decided to visit the address on the letter myself so I could get them to deliver the money within the next few minutes. I opened the window and took one last glance at my room. "Goodbye Milady" I whispered to myself and I climbed out and made my way out of the gate to start a new life.

*Nagi POV* (a few hours later)

"Maria?"

"Yes?" Maria acknowledged

"Do you think Hayate is happy being with me?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"I think he is grateful to you and will protect you from anything because of all that you have done for him." Maria replied

"You didn't answer my question. Is he happy being WITH me? Is his debt the only reason he sticks around?" I questioned not only her but myself as well. "He asked me earlier today what would happen if his debt was paid off." I went silent after.

"Well... I do think you're a bit too harsh in him at times when he did nothing wrong, you do almost police his life and embarrass him a lot..." Maria informed. This started to sting.

'Does he want to leave... because of me?' I thought. 'I do make his life way more difficult than it needs to be'

"But I don't think he ever had the chance to have fun before he met you. You are also the first person to really care about Hayate-kun. I think he enjoys being by your side." she said with a hopeful smile.

"T-Thanks" I blushed a little. "I''m going to ask Hayate if he wants to go look at the stars" I rushed off to find Hayate. I needed to talk to him about everything and 'maybe while we're on that sensitive topic, I'll try to set a more romantic tone so we can take our finally be an official couple'. The thought of his face so close to mine gave me shivers. I opened the door to his room and entered. "Hayate?" I called out. No response. I walked over and saw a strange note on his desk with a briefcase under it. I picked up the letter,

'Resignation'

I froze. My heart started accelerating at unhuman speeds. I opened the letter hoping this was some unfunny prank.

'Milady

I have been thinking lately how many problems I've been causing for you and Maria-san. I figured it was about time to rid you of your curse and ties to me by leaving. To make sure that I've paid back the debt I owe you, in the briefcase which should be there by the time you read this, will have twice the amount I owe to you so you can maybe use that money to find someone twice as better than I could have ever been. I was really hoping we could have spent more time together but I realize you have way more potential without someone like me distracting you and not being able to help in the ways you want me to.

Thank you for the memories and I hope we can see each other one day again. Do well in school and chase your dreams no matter how far away they seem or how impossible the odds may be. I'll br cheering for you!

-Hayate'

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I saw that his debt was really paid off and now he was gone for good.

"No... it... it can't be" I restrained a sob. "Why? Why wouldn't you talk to me about this first? I could have changed. I could have given you anything you would've asked for... JUST WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!?" I began sobbing which Maria heard. She ran to Hayate's room

"Miss Nagi! What's wrong?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"I-It's Hayate" I cried

... A few minutes later

"He really left..." Maria looked down almost as if she had entered a depressed state

"I can't accept this! I WON'T!" I cried clenching my fists. Whatever I said must have sparked something in Maria's heart because she began checking all the different security cameras in the house. "What are you doing?" I asked with my eyes still blurry from tears.

"I'm looking to see if there's an clues Hayate had that may tell us where he is." She sounded determined to find him. "Wait. I may have something."

"Is it Hayate?" I asked

"Yes it seems he has something in his hand here." Maria said pointing to a letter he was examining by tbe front gate a few hours prior. "There seems to be writing. Let me enlarge this photo"

"Please help me find him." I begged "I can't live my life without him" I sniffed.

"I know where he is" Maria looked me in the eyes.


End file.
